


Hale paʻahao

by Ren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing with Steve is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale paʻahao

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 43 (prison) of the Maritombola @ maridichallenge. I'm not sure I'll ever write something for this fandom that I'm completely satisfied with.

The thing about arguing with Steve is that arguing with Steve is _easy_. Danny could just close his eyes and point, and he would have found a new reason to argue with Steve. A pile of paperwork -- all Steve's fault, he's no longer allowed to throw suspects down a cliff, not even to pretend to, and why can't he do his own paperwork for a change. A cup of coffee -- cold because Steve distracted Danny by talking about the paperwork. The weather outside -- sweltering, as always, doesn't this island have anything comparable to winter, and yes Danny thinks the weather is somehow Steve's fault too. They're old arguments by now, easy arguments. Danno likes those petty arguments because they keep him and Steve from talking about all those other things that they never talk about. For example, just to say one thing at random, about that time when Steve was in prison awaiting a murder trial.

Danny hadn't visited him in prison. He saw no reason to. It was all a huge mistake, Steve wouldn't kill anyone, well, he would, but not like that. Never like that. Steve had SEAL superpowers, it was unconceivable that he would stay caged for much long. So one day had gone by, then one week, then one month, then a rumor started going around that the prosecution wanted to ask for the death penalty, and Steve was still in prison and Danny didn't understand but felt as if he was the one locked up. When Steve broke out there was the adrenaline rush, a race against the clock to prove his innocence, then pats on the back and a round of beers. Danny never said anything to Steve about the time he'd served, not much save from the usual _good to have you back, good to be back_. Talking with Steve always ends up with the two of them arguing, but there's some arguments that Danny isn't ready to have. Not yet. It's easier this way.


End file.
